Finn Whitman
Lawrence Finnegan "Finn" Whitman is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Keepers book series. He is chosen as the leader of a group of middle-schoolers (high-schoolers in the later books) who act as hologram tour guides, or DHIs (disney hosts interactive), at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark ''Disney at Dawn Disney in Shadow Power Play Shell Game ''Dark Passage Appearance= Finn is described as an average looking boy and a bit shorter than most of the other keepers. he has brown hair and green eyes. He is considered the leader of the keepers and is supposed to maintain order among the group. Family Mrs. Whitman Finn's mother. Retired rocket scientist from NASA. One of the only parents who supports the Kingdom Keepers. Turns into a OTK or as Finn says, OTA. Tia Dalma released her from the Overtakers' control due to a death threat from Finn; he wasn't kidding either. She greeted Finn along with the other parents at the end of Dark Passage. Mr. Whitman Finn's father, he wants Finn to focus on education and sports, and doesn't believe his son's "crazy stories". Finn and his mom often have to come up with stories to keep him off their backs. Finn's Sister Finn says his sister is like "a ghost". She is very quiet, to the point he forgets she is there. She charms her parents into everything, which Finn detests. He calls her nicknames like "the Rat". She is rarely mentioned. Love Interests Amanda Amanda Lockhart, Finn's main love interest, and Finn become close friends in Disney at Dawn, and starts to develop a crush on her in Disney in Shadow. He often sits with her at lunch, which makes Greg "Lousy" Luowski, the school bully, very mad. They often hold hands, and they both sit on Finn's bike. In Power Play, Finn kisses her, but only because he was under a spell by the Evil Queen, however, Amanda doesn't push him away. They kiss again on Tom Sawyer Island, as DHI's, showing that they like each other. In Shell Game, Amanda tries to save Finn from a giant wave at Typhoon Lagoon, and when she is about to run out of energy, Finn kisses her on the cheek, which brings back her energy. She and Finn get into a fight later on, because Finn blames the whole situation on Amanda, partly out of confusion after seeing his mom as an Overtaker. Amanda pushes him away, though, and they don't see each other for almost the rest of the book. However, Amanda and Jess cross over as DHIs, and when Amanda gives Finn some time to escape from hyenas at the end of the book, Finn realizes just how much Amanda means to him. All the time he's not busy trying to stop the Overtakers, Finn constantly thinks about how to apologize to Amanda and mend their relationship. Charlene Charlene develops a crush on him in Disney in Shadow, and competes for his attention with Amanda. She often tries to impress him, like in Power Play, creating a scary roller coaster ride to impress Finn. Finn doesn't really like Charlene that way, though, as he really likes Amanda. In Shell Game, Charlene keeps vying for Finn to like her, until at one point, where she figures out a major key in the OTs plot, and Finn kisses her out of joy. Charlene then kisses him again passionately, and Finn tries to tell her that "it isn't us". It is then confirmed that Charlene became over Finn after the kiss. Willa Over the course of the series Finn and Willa develop a sibling-like relationship and become very close. Although it is stated that she once held romantic feelings for him, they soon passed and Finn and Willa are good friends. Category:Protagonist Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:DHI Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game